Armor
Armor is an equipable item in Minecraft: Story Mode that protects the wearer from damage. Overview Usage Armor can be worn to protect the wearer from getting damaged from fire, falling, being attacked, etc. Different types of armor give different types of protection. Types Normal Armor There are 5 different types of normal armor, and are the only ones available in both Minecraft: Story Mode and Minecraft. However, most of them don't appear in Minecraft: Story Mode, except the following ones: *Iron boots, crafted by Jesse to prove himself/herself to the Build Club, then equipped by Milo. (Determinant) *Leather pants from TorqueDawg's inventory. *Mind Control Headset, which resembles an Iron Helmet. *Iron Chestplate, which Jesse worn before going down in the mineshaft (but gets destroyed by Lluna later on). *Leather cloth and pants from Sammy's remains. The Order of the Stone's Armor *Gabriel the Warrior wears navy colored armor studded with Diamonds. *Ellegaard the Redstone Engineer wears brown, gold and red armor along with goggles. *Magnus the Rogue wears green and brown armor along with a helmet and an eye piece. *Soren the Architect wears tan, black and silver armor along with a hat. *Ivor was shown donning gold and navy blue armor in a flashback in Episode 1. He was also shown wearing it in the Adventure Pass thumbnail except for the helmet. Ivor's Enchanted Armor Ivor kept several sets of armor in his Secret Laboratory in the Far Lands which he enchanted for the Order. They each had special functions. *'Golden Goliath- '''Very strong and powerful armor with the power of the Sun. *'Redstone Riot- Indestructible armor engineered using Redstone *'Ender Defender- '''Strong against Endermen *'Swordbreaker- 'Cannot be pierced using a sword *'Shield of Infinity- 'Everlasting, powerful armor *'Dragonsbane- 'Strong against Dragon creatures, such as the Ender Dragon *'Star Shield- 'Strong armor which nothing in the universe can pierce *'Adamantine Impervium- 'Strong armor which cannot be damaged and cannot lose durability, Ivor humorously saying it is "even harder to damage than it is to pronounce!" There are 4 unnamed enchanted armor sets also from Ivor which are used by Petra, Lukas, Olivia and Axel: *Petra wears blue and gold armor. *Lukas wears orange, gray, and black armor with goggles. *Axel wears a glass helmet, similar to Magnus along with gloves, a chestplate and boots. *Olivia wears red and gold armor with goggles similar to the goggles worn by Ellegaard. Tim's Armor The Old Builders kept a set of Armor in Hadrian's Palace, claiming that it once belonged to the famous competitor called Tim. *Tim's Armor - Extremely strong armor possibly built by The Old Builders themselves. Trivia *Jesse has the choice of choosing new armor or keeping Magnus'/Ellegaard's Armor in Ivor's Cottage. *The names and descriptions of Ivor's enchanted armors are mentioned by Ivor when looking at them. They are as follows: **"The '''Adamantine Impervium! Even harder to damage than it is to pronounce!"'' **''"I call this the Star Shield! 'No object in the Universe can penetrate it!" **''"Ah, '''Dragonsbane. Even the Ender Dragon would've fled from this in terror!"'' **''"I call this one the Shield of Infinity! 'In no small part because it's infinitely cool!" **"This is '''Swordbreaker! '''All but the strongest of weapons would shatter against it!" **''"I call this one the 'Ender Defender! '''Very strong against an Enderman's attack." **''"That's the 'Redstone Riot! '''Engineered to be virtually indestructible!" **''"This one is named 'Golden Goliath! '''As bright and powerful as the Sun itself!" *In "Hero in Residence", Jesse can give comments on his/her armors. **''"The '''Redstone Riot. Beautiful engineering on this one."'' **''"Golden Goliath. Always loved how shiny this one is."'' **''"The Ender Defender. Very fresh armor."'' **''"The Star Shield. Great set of armor."'' **''"The Shield of Infinity. I love how regal this one looks."'' **''"Dragonsbane. So cool."'' **''"Swordbreaker. Nice classic name, awesome modern look."'' **''"Glimmering diamonds and shiny gold. Tim would've looked great in it, if he was real."'' (Tim's armor) **''"How cool is redstone-infused armor?"'' (Ellegaard's armor) **''"Griefer armor if I've ever seen it. Magnus was a crazy guy."'' (Magnus' armor) **''"Ah, Adamantine Impervium. I always suspected this one was Ivor's favorite."'' *In Season 1 Episode 5, several sets of Ivor's Enchanted Armor can be seen on display inside the Order Hall. The armor sets on display may possibly be different if Jesse chose a set in Episode 4. **Sometimes, the armor Jesse picks may also appear on display in the Order Hall. *In Season 1, skipping Episode 4 will cause the Dragonsbane armor to be automatically chosen. *For some odd reason, when Jesse and his/her friends return to the Overworld in "A Journey's End?", the suits of armor on display, along with most of their treasures seem to have disappeared. *The 8 sets of armor for Jesse don't have helmets. **This makes Jesse the only character who doesn't don any headgear with their chosen armor. *Whilst the sets of armor are all uniquely coloured, they are actually palette swaps of each other: **Dragonsbane is a purple variant of Ender Defender. **The Redstone Riot is a red variant of the Shield of Infinity. **The Adamantium Impervium is a darker variant of Swordbreaker. **Golden Goliath is an orange variant of the Star Shield. ***It also appears like a reverse-colored variant of Lukas' armor. *A glitch can occur with Jesse's iron armor that causes it to appear on Jesse again, despite being destroyed by Lluna. Gallery Mcsm ep6 floating-pumpkin-1.png|Jesse in Dragonsbane. Mcsm_ep5_temple_efas-strike.png|Jesse in Redstone Riot. Jjj.png|Jesse in Ender Defender. Mcsm ep8 petra's-inventory.png|Petra's inventory including her armor in item form. adamantine impervium.png|The Adamantine Impervium the star shield.png|The Star Shield dragonsbane.png|Dragonsbane shield of infinity.png|The Shield of Infinity swordbreaker.png|Swordbreaker ender defender.png|The Ender Defender redstone riot.png|The Redstone Riot golden goliath.png|Golden Goliath Mcsm ep8 tim's-armor.png|Tim's Armor. Mcsm slab-the-gladiator.png|Slab the Immovable in his armor. Mcsm ep8 beefy-dude name.png|Jesse wearing the Ender Defender. Image on the back.jpeg|Jesse wearing the Golden Goliath. Jess and Reubn.jpeg|Jesse wearing Magnus' armor. Mcsm ep6 Jesse, Lizzie, & DanTDM.png.jpg|Jesse wearing Ellegaard's armor. FemaleJesseInTimsArmourHoldingASheildInTheRespawningPlace.png|Female Jesse with Tim's Armor. 1rnsj6.gif|All of the Armor sets in Ivor's Lab BigGolem.jpg|Jesse in Tim's Armor Mcsm ep5 milo ironboots.png|Milo with Iron Boots. Stella'sBusinessArmor.jpg|Stella wearing her business armor. Category:Items Category:Craftable